


Long Live the Carcrash Hearts

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Vandays, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tttyg era crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Carcrash Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat accurate information, I kind of forgot some of the information but what can you do.

Pete sees red as he's thrown forward against the van seat, head hitting the seat. It hurts like hell and there's glass splintering next to him. He hears a yelp and knows it's Patrick's. It's unmistakable and so unlike his singing, but Pete would know it a mile away.

Patrick. Pete peels himself away from the seat, wincing. His ankle fucking hurts but he's more concerned about Patrick. Joe and Andy peer over the seats, eyes wide with concern. They're fine, thank god, but Patrick's gone eerily quiet. Pete's heart jumps and he scrambles to take his seat belt off, before looking over the seat to where Patrick had been sitting. His heart screams at him as he sees the eighteen year old.

Patrick is slumped forward, still except for a slight trembling Pete detects. Pete sighs in relief as he spots the trembling, exhaling a shaky breath. "Fuck, Patrick, are you okay?" Pete asks, reaching over the seat to grasp Patrick's shoulders. Patrick moves his head away from the seat and his face crumples, eyes squeezing shut and lips twisting. There's a cut on the side of his face, long and bleeding, and another on his arm. Pete hesitates, and then moves his fingers over the wound. "Patrick?" Pete asks again, alarm shooting through him when the younger boy doesn't answer, but slumps forward again.

Patrick answers with a soft wail, and Pete's heart twists. He climbs over the seat, ignoring the burn in his ankle, and wraps an arm around Patrick. The window next to him is blown out, glass littering the seats next to Patrick. "Shit," Pete murmurs when he notices Patrick isn't wearing a jacket. It's freezing outside, and there's a winter breeze flowing through the broken window. Andy and Joe step out of the van, presumably to examine the damage.

"P-Pete," Patrick begins, voice shaking. "If I was sitting right there I could have- have died." Patrick gestures to the seat next to him, where jagged shards of glass lay menacingly. Pete swallows and rubs circles into his arm.

"But you're okay. You have a cut, right here," Pete brushes fingers over it, and Patrick flinches. "But we'll fix it up, okay? Don't worry, we're okay. You're okay." Pete whispers soothingly, allowing the younger boy to cry into his chest. He's only eighteen and was sheltered his whole life, Pete thinks. It's why he's reacting the way he is. He's overwhelmed with emotion for his singer, emotion he's never felt before.

"I thought I was- was gonna lose you," Patrick cries out, clutching Pete's shirt. Pete gapes at him for a moment before raising his chin, meeting his watery blue eyes. Pete brushes his strawberry blond hair away from his eyes, sweeping it to one side and tugging on the knit cap that's jammed over his hair. The knit caps are his favorite, and he brushes fingers down his cheek. Patrick's eyes flutter at the soft movement, anticipating him.

"Never. You're stuck with me forever." Pete answers softly, brushing lips against Patrick's. Patrick tastes sweet and there's a metallic tang on his lips from where blood trickled from his cut, but Pete ignores it when Patrick reaches a hand up to cup his face, sighing into the chaste kiss. Pete nibbles on his full lower lip, giddiness rushing through him. He's always wanted to bite down on that plump lip, and doing so is exciting to no end.

"God, Pete." Patrick whispers after they break apart, still trembling slightly, bottom lip red from it's gentle abuse. It's a delightful look on him, Pete thinks. Pete rubs his bare arm soothingly and draws him closer, never wanting to let go. "Why'd you never tell me?" Patrick asks moments later, questioning. He's stopped shaking, but the sharp inhales of breath are worrying to Pete. He looks over a Patrick once, brow furrowing. He's not entirely convinced this eighteen year old boy is okay. 

"I didn't know before. But when we crashed I just thought of you. I needed to make sure you were okay or my heart was gonna like, explode or some crazy shit." Pete explains, and Patrick laughs shakily into his chest. He presses a kiss to the top of his head, doing his best to ignore the dull throbbing in his ankle. He can look later.


End file.
